


Connect the Sweet Spots

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, Massage, POV Second Person, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] The greatest reward a firefighting jaguar can receive at the end of a long day is coming home to her Anon for a little bit of pampering, enough to bring the little kitten out of the big cat.





	Connect the Sweet Spots

>It's late in the afternoon when you get the text  
>[on my way home soon :3]  
>It's Turrula  
>Her 24-hour shift at the fire station is finally over  
>So now she has the weekend with you  
>It's heartbreaking to be away from her for whole days at a time, but it's for a good cause  
>Plus, she's never far from your side whenever she gets off work  
>At least one of these two days will be spent pampering her  
>She doesn't demand or even ask it of you, but you're willing to treat her well regardless  
>None of the other men at the fire station ever interested her  
>It's mostly dogs  
>Mostly bigger ones  
>Not only is she one of the few women on the team (not even enough to fill a full calendar, unlike the boys), but she's the only feline as well  
>However, the jaguar grew up where it's hot and humid, so the roaring fires and the torrents of water barely faze her  
>Not to mention she's no slouch in the strength department  
>The job came naturally to her  
>Even the Dalmatians can't take away her title as "the best spotted firefighter on the team"  
>Turrula takes pride in what she does, though you can tell it wears on her sometimes  
>But her duties are tolerable thanks to the love you provide whenever she's off the clock  
>So when you receive the text you have precious minutes to prepare everything  
>Lay out her favorite robe  
>Set the fireplace  
>Grab a glass for her warm milk  
>You might have time to get a meal started when you know she's close to being done with her shift  
>Though more often than not she just brings take-out home with her  
>Turrula walks through the door with a powerful sigh  
>Usually she comes home exhausted from just sitting around waiting for a call  
>If it's something particularly hazardous, you can be sure the news crew is tracking it  
>More than once you've seen your girl in action live  
>Occasionally she'll be covered in dirt or doused in water, depending on what kind of emergency occurs  
>One time she came back looking like a black panther with all the soot on her fur  
>Today she's a little cleaner, but that's because she's sopping wet  
>"Rookies", is all she can say with a shake of her head  
>Every step she takes peels another bit of clothing from her  
>She'll grab them eventually, but picking up for her is one more way to score some brownie points  
>She drags herself into the bathroom and kicks on the shower  
>Now's your chance to heat the milk and finish what you didn't get to yet  
>Kick on the music  
>Take some blankets out  
>Turrula is a fan of her showers, but you can tell this one is going to be short-lived  
>The singing is cut short, followed by the water  
>"Anon!" she calls out  
>You head over to the bathroom door  
>"I forgot my towel..." she whines  
>Technically, you forgot it  
>But she'll never blame you for missing a step of her routine  
>After all, you're not obligated to do any of it  
>And yet it's that sort of commitment that has made the relationship grow tighter  
>You hand her a towel and the jaguar dries herself off  
>You're about to leave the bathroom when you hear her whine again  
>She's sitting on the edge of the tub half wrapped up  
>With her body partially exposed and her expectant look, someone else might have thought she's asking for something a little more sensual  
>But after being with her for so long, you know that isn't quite the case  
>No, THAT kind of intimacy will come another time  
>For now, she just wants you to help her dry off  
>You grab a second towel and the two of you work the fur in unison  
>Turrula does her legs while you take care of her back and head  
>She needs to leave her favorite spots for YOU  
>As you run the towel over her, she begins her process of unwinding  
>You're not just wicking up moisture, you're also breaking down her tension  
>Her muscles relax as you work your hands into them  
>"Mmmm..." she hums  
>You continue for a bit even after her fur is dry enough  
>You let her enjoy the moment, then move on when she wants to  
>Her royal blue robe is all ready for her  
>The jaguar ties it comfortably around her athletic body  
>You take her by the paw and lead her to the living room  
>Everything's waiting patiently for her

>The couch will be your nest for probably the next few hours  
>You get settled in, and Turrula lies down next to you  
>She places her head on your lap, and the night begins  
>You start with some simple head scratches  
>Almost immediately she falls into a hypnotic sort of trance  
>Her round ears flatten as you rub behind them  
>The jaguar doesn't exactly "purr" like you've heard from smaller cats  
>But the sound that reverberates deep in her chest at your touch is as close to purring as one could get  
>Turrula bunches her body up, pulling her legs in closer  
>There's no way she'd fit on your lap entirely  
>She always makes an earnest effort to, though  
>After showing ample attention to her ears, you move to her face  
>Her mossy eyes close as your fingers stroke the bridge of her nose  
>From her wide, rosy snout all the way up to her forehead  
>Her nostrils flare with the motion  
>This is where she really seems to start enjoying herself  
>There's no wrong way to rub her here  
>The tip of her pink tongue sticks out from her black lips  
>It slides in and out in slow gestures, though only a bit at most  
>You press firmly with your thumb as you continue to stroke her nose  
>Sometimes her eyelids are pulled open just slightly along with your strokes  
>When they are, you can see her green eyes roll back in bliss  
>You move down the sides of her head  
>A smile forms on her face as you draw circles on her cheeks  
>Then you gently navigate through the spaces between her whiskers  
>Your hands reunite under her jaw, where the massaging resumes  
>You scratch under her chin with your knuckles  
>Then your hands flatten to rub her neck  
>She loves the scruff in the back the most  
>You can steal a quick tug at it from time to time  
>She's told you it reminds her of her childhood when you do that  
>Turrula brings her arms up to her chest  
>Her large paws flex and knead the air  
>She's the biggest kitten you've ever seen  
>Her eyes open lazily  
>You already know what she's looking for before she can say it  
>"Milk?" she mouths silently  
>It's still plenty warm  
>You bring the glass to her lips and let her sip at her own pace  
>Yeah, just like a kitten  
>The jaguar continues to paw at the air while she downs the milk  
>She has an adorable white mustache when she finishes it  
>You wipe the milk off, but her rough tongue is too fast  
>She licks your fingers clean, then nuzzles her head into your hand  
>The girl just doesn't want those fingers to go a moment without attending to her needs  
>The scratches go on for some time  
>You grab one of the floating paws and work the spots between the digits  
>No part of her will go unloved  
>The shoulders are next, though you never dwell on them for too long  
>She gets frequent back and shoulder rubs throughout the normal day  
>The "kitten treatment", on the other hand, is its own special process  
>There are much more infrequent, but you can tell she appreciates them more when they do occur  
>It's at this point that Turrula slowly rotates herself over  
>Her head leans over your lap, now on her belly  
>She continues her attempt to fit her whole body on top of your legs  
>They'd soon fall asleep if you let her full weight bear down on you like that  
>But...you don't mind it every once in a while  
>You move to recline on the couch fully  
>Your own head lies back on the armrest  
>Turrula immediately scoots up as far as she can go  
>Her fuzzy head nestles under your chin  
>Those large paws are folded underneath her chest, like a Sphinx  
>You can feel the nails softly burrow into your shirt  
>The jaguar still hangs off of you quite a bit, but she acts as though she could fit in the palm of your hand  
>She makes fidgeting motions, waiting for you to keep going  
>"Please," she seems to say without so much as a word  
>You're happy to indulge  
>You massage down her spine, giving her pleasure even through her bathrobe  
>Her shoulder blades roll with the sensation  
>When you travel farther down her back, then the kitten truly comes out  
>Is it an instinctual thing, or something she just imitates?  
>Whatever the case, she relishes it  
>As your hand glides down toward the base of her tail, her rump lifts into the air  
>It drops when you reach the end, only to rise once again when the next rub approaches  
>Again and again you stroke down her back  
>Her tail curls along the journey  
>And once you hit the sweet spot, it flicks up rigidly  
>This is her meditative element  
>Eyes closed  
>Tongue poking out  
>Paws kneading your torso  
>The rumble of her chest resonating through your body  
>Her legs rubbing together to stay on your lap  
>And her long, graceful tail swaying in time with everything, like a metronome  
>The heat of her body keeps you warm  
>And the crackling fire keeps her warm  
>As does your love  
>You'd think the last thing she'd want to see at the end of her shift fighting fires is to see flames dancing in the corner of her eye  
>But she knows when they're meant for comfort  
>Just as she knows when she's safe in your arms  
>Turrula is very much like the fire herself  
>There's the strong, stalwart jungle cat in her when she's on the job  
>But under that spotted fur coat is just a little kitten at the end of the day  
>The way things are going now, you'll likely be on the couch for the night  
>You'll get the use of your legs back in the morning  
>Maybe they're already falling asleep, but the longer you have Turrula on your lap the lighter she seems to be  
>Her tail satisfied, you slowly work your way back up her body  
>Up the spine, along the neck, and finishing with her head  
>You scratch behind those cute, round ears to lull the jaguar into a peaceful rest  
>Though not without receiving a heartfelt, "I love you, Anon."  
>From your Turrula, the biggest kitten you know


End file.
